Original Sin
by Thrythlind
Summary: A song fic based off of the song Original Sin. The rating above is for the full fic version under the second chapter, which is a rather odd lemon.
1. Original Sin

**_I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of spin_  
  
Xellos perched in a tree watching the Slayers girls relax in a hot tub. Most specifically watching Filia.  
  
_And since I've done all of the old ones  
Till they've all been done in_  
  
Amelia is set off by something Lina said, and goes into a justice speech. Lina starts authoritatively explaining whatever set off Amelia. Filia gets mad hits them both with her mace.  
_  
Now I'm just looking   
Then I'm gone with the wind  
Endlessly searching for original sin..._  
  
Filia declares that she has to leave and waves a goodbye. Xellos disappears.  
  
_You can dance forever  
You got a fire in your feet  
But will it ever be enough? _  
  
Filia is flying home when she notices something sitting inbetween her shoulder blades, she turns to see Xellos smiling cheerfully and waving.  
_  
You know that it'll never be enough  
You can fly and never land  
And never need to sleep_  
  
The dragon lands and takes human form to berate the mazoku, until he points out that she hasn't bothered to put clothes on after turning human. Filia blushes furiously and ducks behind a tree.  
  
_But will it ever be enough?_  
  
Xellos sits down next to the embarrassed dragon and starts talking. She starts out responding with angry and cutting sentences, but as the moon passes its xenith they are both laughing to the same memories.  
_  
You know that it'll never be enough_  
  
Filia surprises Xellos by kissing him and pulling the mazoku down on top of her.  
  
_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away  
It's not enough to make the tears run dry  
It's not enough to live a little better every day_  
  
Xellos wakes up the next day to find that Filia is gone. He is momentarily confused, but shrugs it off, unconsciously willing himself to disbelieve the obvious.  
  
_Everything that they taught us  
Was nothing but lies_  
  
Filia ignores Xellos, not even deigning to hit him with her mace. As days go by Xellos trys more drastic means of attracting her attention, short of self-defeating violence.  
  
_Everything that they brought us  
Was nothing but bribes_  
  
Filia, exasperated, flat out tells Xellos that it was a one night stand. Xellos is quiet while he beats down the urge to kill her, then he plasters a smile on his face and comments on how she'd make a good mazoku.  
  
_It'll all be over now_  
  
Amelia overhears and angrily berates Filia, but Xellos doesn't hang around for the whole arguement.  
  
_All I wanted was a piece of the night  
I never got an equal share  
_  
Xellos is in a corner of the almost empty inn, nursing an ale rather than his standard tea.  
Lina comes down the stairs from the rooms and spots him. The sorceress walks over there at stalk and sits down ordering ale as well.  
  
_When the stars are out of sight  
and the moon is down  
the natives are so restless tonight..._  
  
Lina and Xellos discuss their current quest. Both are more sedate than their usual. Eventually the discussion turns to laughing at the combined antics of Zelgadis and Amelia.  
  
_All I needed was a spark in the night  
It never had to get so dark_  
  
A drunken Xellos starts complaining about Filia. Lina agrees she's being insensitive and adds that Gourry and Sylphiel got together. Both start grumbling about love in general.  
  
_When the stars are out of sight  
and the moon is down  
the natives are so restless tonight..._  
  
Lina tries to stand up and falls down giggling. Xellos helps her up, but is wobbily as well. Teleports up to her room.  
_  
I've been looking for the ultimate crime  
Infinite victims, infinitesimal time_  
  
Both collapse on Lina's bed and start giggling hysterically.  
  
_And I'm so very guilty for no reason or rhyme  
so now I'm just looking  
and I'm killing some time  
endlessly searching for the ultimate crime_  
  
Lips brush and accidental contact becomes a kiss.  
  
_You can lose yourself in pleasure  
till your body's going numb  
But will it ever be enough?_  
  
The momentary kiss grows into something else as they work on each other's clothes.  
  
_You know that it'll never be enough  
You can always take whatever  
you conceivably could want_  
  
A small wind spell blows out the lamp almost absently.  
  
_But will it ever be enough?  
You know that it'll never be enough_  
  
Lina wakes up, grips her head in pain and then stretches. She blinks as her arm hits something. Xellos grumbles about his head hurting enough as it is.  
  
_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away  
It's not enough to make the tears run dry  
It's not enough to live a little better every day_  
  
Lina and Xellos turn to face each other, and simultaneously scream in shock. Then both grip their heads.  
  
_Everything that they taught us  
Was nothing but lies  
Everything that they brought us  
Was nothing but bribes  
_  
They hear Zelgadis and Amelia approaching and Xellos manages to teleport out, with urgings from Lina, before the two can come in.  
  
_It'll all be over now  
All I wanted was a piece of the night  
I never had an equal share_  
  
Xellos hears Lina explain that she just has a hangover, and will you please get out of my room so I can get dressed.  
  
_When the stars are out of sight  
and the moon is down  
the natives are so restless tonight..._  
  
Xellos and Lina avoid each other most of the rest of the day. Zelgadis and Amelia seem to notice but don't say anything. Gourry and Sylphiel are too interested in each other to notice anything.  
  
_All I needed was a spark in the night  
It never had to get so dark_  
  
Lina and Xellos try to act normal as Amelia becomes more vocal in her curiousity. They still avoid talking about it with each other.  
  
_When the stars are out of sight  
and the moon is down  
the natives are so restless tonight..._  
  
Xellos breaks down first and apologizes to Lina, explaining that he just sees her as a friend and peer.  
  
_I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of spin_  
  
Lina says nothing for a long moment, and Xellos is worried that she might get a little more violent than his masochistic tendencies would consider pleasant. Then she releases a breath in release and laughs once, saying she was worried that he would think it meant something else.  
  
_And since I've done all of the old ones  
Till they've all been done in_  
  
Amelia, at least, notices the sudden lessening of tension between Xellos and Lina and gets more curious.   
  
_Now I'm just looking   
Then I'm gone with the wind  
Endlessly searching for original sin..._  
  
After endless prodding from Amelia and some level of disdain from Zelgadis, Lina and Xellos decide to explain what happened. Gourry and Sylphiel shrug, Zelgadis and Amelia face fault.  
  
_I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of spin_  
  
Zelgadis stares angrily, and Amelia gasps in shock. The chimera demands to know if they are serious or not. Xellos and Lina assure them its nothing serious between the two, and Amelia lectures them both about chastity and moderation in drinking.  
  
_And since I've done all of the old ones  
Till they've all been done in_  
  
At some point Amelia blurts out that Filia hurt Xellos enough already, and she wasn't going to let Lina do the same. Zelgadis snaps to Lina's defense saying that it was obviously the mazoku's fault and how could you even begin to like such a womanizer.  
  
_Now I'm just looking   
Then I'm gone with the wind  
Endlessly searching for original sin...  
_  
Xellos and Lina blink as Zelgadis and Amelia defend each of them. Xellos decides to ask if aren't they a couple. Zelgadis and Amelia seem shocked and claim they're just friends.  
  
_I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of spin  
And since I've done all of the old ones  
Till they've all been done in_  
  
Lina demands to know what problem they have with her and Xellos's personal business, and an irritated Zel yells out "can't you see how much I love you?"  
  
_Now I'm just looking   
Then I'm gone with the wind  
Endlessly searching for original sin..._  
  
Everybody is silent for a moment, and then they leave to give a now embarrassed Zel and Lina privacy. Xellos complains that at least Lina has someone that cares about her as more than a friend. He hears someone call his name and looks up to see a black rose fill his vision. Amelia says she thought he'd like that better than a red rose.  
  
_I'm applying for a license to thrill_  
  
The princess shyly asks if Xellos he's okay, and how she doesn't want to see him hurt any more. She sits down next to him and starts blabbering about how she cares for him and that she loves him even if he is mazoku.  
  
_going out on the edge  
moving in for the kill_  
  
Xellos thinks back over his time with the slayers, and thinks about all the little signs he's missed all this time. Amelia inviting him to eat with them, how upset she got when she discovered he was mazoku. Her praying to the demon god when Sailoon was about to be crushed.  
Then he smiles and hugs Amelia close, kissing her on the forehead. He realizes just how much the little princess means to him. He just always assumed she as unreachable with her justice kick and her apparent crush on Zelgadis.  
  
_and they'll be hell to pay someday  
so put it all on the bill  
_  
Xellos frowns then realizes that she's just human, she would age and die long before him. Lina was just an accident and Filia was similarly long lived as him.  
Amelia asks if he loves her, he says he doesn't know, but he's willing to try. Amelia asks if he's willing to try eternity.  
  
_Cause we'll always be paying  
and paying until..._  
  
Xellos blinks in surprise he asks if that isn't going against her code of justice. Amelia points out how Xellos and his master have helped save the world, and asks why shouldn't the darkness have some justice too?  
  
_We're beyond expiration  
with a license to thrill..._  
  
Amelia and Xellos return to the rest of the slayers much later and smile at Zelgadis and Lina sleeping under the same bedroll. Gourry is on guard and looks up as the pair sit across the fire from him, snuggling close.  
_  
I've been looking for an original sin...  
_  
"Hey Amelia, what happened to your eyes?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, Gourry-san."   
**


	2. Justice in the Night

She caressed his cheek and stared up at him smiling.  
"Doesn't the darkness need some justice, too?" she asked softly. Xellos smiled nervously.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "There is no..." Amelia silenced him with a kiss sending her tongue to explore the inside of the shocked mazoku's mouth. Xellos responded tentatively, his last two romantic entanglements had been painful. Filia had used him, embarrassing as that was for a mazoku to be so used by a dragon. With Lina it hadn't been so bad, they had just gotten drunk and almost ruined their friendship, but they'd come to the decision that it was nothing.  
"I'm certain of this," Amelia insisted firmly as she pulled back. The princess had been shy and babbling at first, but now she was firmly in control. Xellos watched she slipped her white tunic off and draped it over his head. She laughed as he tossed it aside and gaped at her bare chest.  
"I'm supposed to be corrupting you," he pointed out as she gently pushed him down to the ground. She smiled demurely as she let her breeches slide off her hips.  
"Who says you aren't," she asked as she unfastened Xellos belt and pulled down his pants. She bent down between his legs to explore his manhood with her tongue as he groaned in pleasure and caressed the raven-dark hair on the top of her head. Her inexperience showed, Filia had been better, if not as daring. Still, she proved more than skilled enough, bringing him to climax with building speed.  
Amelia looked up into Xellos's eyes as she wiped her mouth and smiled again. Xellos smiled back, surprised at the innocence that still shone behind her eyes. Her smile widened and she bent down to his waist again and began to work her way up. She unfastened his shirt as she went, occasionally nibbling playfully at his probing fingers, while his lower regions recovered.   
She reached his face and kissed him on the mouth again, giving the mazoku another taste of her lips along with a hint of the cum she had swallowed. He pulled back and caught her eyes, she crinkled her forehead, confused as to why he stopped.  
"I can't do it," he told her. "I don't think you know what you're asking." She laughed quietly.  
"I've thought about this for a long time," she told him. She reached to the side, where her belt lay to the side and gripped something.  
Looking down his body Amelia noticed that he was ready again. Momentarily she wondered if being mazoku made him recover fast, or if that was just normal. She mentally shrugged the question away as she sat up and then lowered herself down on him again. She cried out involuntarily from the pain as Xellos broke through her virgin barrier. She grimaced through the pain and noticed that Xellos was well distracted by the act of love making.  
"I want to be with you," she declared hoarsely over the mixxed pleasure and pain. Then she took her belt knife and drew a line down one arm and wrist, and then the other.  
"Amelia! What are you doing?" Xellos shouted. Amelia estatically licked the blood from one of the flowing wounds and then bent down to kiss Xellos again, mouth covered in blood.  
"I'm...making my...own decision," she whispered to him, speech broken by occasionally gasps of excitement. Xellos had stalled in surprise at her self-injury, but she had continued. "Your...turn."  
"I don't have much of a choice now, do I," he asked desperately as the light started to fade from Amelia's eyes. Xellos reached out and pulled her close, holding her dying mortal form to him. Physically the two became still, but on the spiritual plane Xellos's was using all his power to hold her soul from being pulled into the realms of the various afterlifes.  
Amelia's spirit held on to him tightly as dark power changed and repaired her body. She trusted him implicity and as tendrils of darkness reached out from his soul to surround hers, she took them in with a esctatic scream as she was retied to the physical world in her now immortal body.  
Amelia opened her eyes and stared at the man who was technically her new master, in wonder and joy. She could feel his every emotion, his confusion, his pain, and now his wonder of and love for the girl in his arms. He was still uncertain of that sensation, but she held no doubt. It was there, her mazoku body could feel it, and with that advantage she could draw it out fully.  
"We're unique you know," Xellos whispered several minutes later after they had been staring at the night sky and silently enjoying each other's company. "The Metallium line of mazoku, that is."  
"Really, how so," she asked, sedately. The night sky was much more exciting when seen through slit-pupiled eyes.  
"We care for each other," he said, sounding as if that were the most bizarre thing he could think of. "We're a pack, like wolves."  
"How will the Beastmaster take this?" Amelia asked suddenly.  
"Well, surprised could describe it," the pair sat up and turned to see Zelas reclining in a tree with a cigarette and a glass of wine. "But how could I not approve of such a single minded young woman." She smiled at Amelia's sudden relief at the statement.  
"What now, Juuou-sama?" Xellos asked, nervously, well aware that Zelas could still decide to punish them. She smiled at him, waving away his fear, but enjoying its taste a little while she teased him with silence.  
"Well, I suppose," she said finally. "Having two of you watch miss Inverse would be better than one." The younger Metalliums sighed in relief together, much to Zelas's amusement. "Now I'd be getting back to them, if I were you. They'll probably start to think you broke her. Oh and Ame-chan?"  
"Yes....Juuou-sama?"  
"Clean yourself up a little first, I'm not sure how they'd react to the blood."  
"Yes, Juuou-sama."  
  
So Amelia and Xellos arrived at the camp, satisfied and secure with each other. Gourry was on guard, sitting close to the Sylphiel's sleeping form. Zelgadis and Lina were sleeping bundled together not to far away, and the mazoku both smiled.  
"I guess they got together too," Xellos said, directly into her mind.  
"I'm glad of that," Amelia responded in kind, after recovering from her surprise.  
"They'll have some powerful children," Xellos said. "And I'll bet we'll have to watch them." He didn't make it sound like a displeasing task.  
"The two of us babysitting Inverse-Greywords forever," she replied pleasantly.  
They sat down across the fire from Gourry, carrying on the conversation in their minds. Gourry looked across at them and scratched his head.  
"Hey Amelia, what happened to your eyes?" she turned to the blonde swordsman and smiled with her eyes closed.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, Gourry-san." She answered cheerfully.  
  
  



	3. The Day After

Lina looked back again at Xellos and Amelia. Something was nagging at the back of her head about the two. She couldn't put her finger on it, not yet anyway. Gourry had been on guard duty when they had gotten back from...well Lina had some foggy memories of the night she and Xellos had gotten drunk. This really didn't coincide with her image of Amelia and she decided she was better off NOT thinking about what they had been coming back from. Curious as she was, the pair and their odd behaivor were not on the top of her mind. She looked up at the chimera walking next to her, she playfully snapped her hand across the back of his head.  
"Ouch, damn it Zel, your hair cut me!" She sucked on the thin cuts that the steel wire had inflicted as she slapped him.  
"Well, what did you slap me for?" he asked tightly.  
"For not telling me about this sooner," she answered. "Damn, do you pass a sharpening stone through that hair?"  
"Oh Lina-san, are you hurt," Sylphiel called from ahead.  
"Nothing I can't take care of myself, Sylphiel," Lina said tightly.  
"There's no reason to be angry, Lina-san," Amelia said, smiling.  
"Syl-chan was only offering a little help," Xellos added in his normal tone of voice.  
"Thank you for the support guys," Lina growled, rubbing her red-stained hands.  
"Lina either cast Recovery or let someone else," Zelgadis said looking guiltily at where she had sliced her fingers and the blood was easily flowing.  
"This IS the hand I do most of the gestures with you know," Lina complained.   
"Oh, by Ceifeed," Zelgadis pauses in his walk and took the slightly injured hand and examined it. "These aren't too serious."  
"I didn't say they were," Lina answered, then Zelgadis smirked playfully and slipped the finger into his mouth. Lina blushed furiously and glanced about at the other four members of their troupe. As goosebumps rose on her arms she spoke to him in embarrassed whisper. "Zelgadis, what are you doing!?! Everybody is watching us!"  
"I'm just cleaning the wound," Zelgadis feigned innocence, elliciting an exasperrated sigh from Lina.  
"No we aren't, Lina-san," Amelia called back from where she Xellos were ahead all of a sudden. "Go ahead and enjoy him, unless you prefer yourself." Lina and Zelgadis looked at her with blank-beet-red faces.  
"Ame-chan, be polite," Xellos said cheerfully. Lina and Zelgadis could almost feel the smile on the otherside of his head.  
"What's going on," Gourry asked.  
"Nothing for us to worry about," Sylphiel spoke in an embarrassed, scandalized tone.  
"Oh fine, do it your way," Lina gave in as Zelgadis cleaned the other cut finger and then licked the blood from the small cuts on her hand. Lina gasped as the edges of her cuts were gently pulled by Zelgadis's tongue. She released her breath as lhe et go of her hand and finally cast recovery on the cuts.  
"There you go, all better," Zelgadis said with a cat-like smile.  
"Thanks, Zel," she said embarrassed. Then they moved to catch up with the other four.members of their party. She remained silent over the next few minutes. She knew that she should have been thinking about the quest they were currently on, but she instead kept coming to the question of this new relationship with Zelgadis. "We aren't moving too fast are we?"  
"You don't want me?" Zelgadis started, mood turning black with a speed of emotional descent only he could achieve.  
"No! No! That's not what I mean," Lina stammered. "I don't want to....hurt you." Zelgadis smiled grimly.  
"I'll take the risk," he answered,  
"And you want a little runt like me?" Lina asked.nervously.  
  
~Hmm, Lina-chan seems a little nervous about this.~  
~I never realized that she was so...~  
~Fragile?~  
~Yes, that's what I was looking for.~  
~Only in some situations, Ame-chan, usually she's tough as iron.~  
~Should we do something?"  
~Give Zel a couple more lines.~  
~Well, the angst IS delicious~ Amelia actually licked her lips.  
~Wait until you taste some true anger.~   
~Actually I think we can arrange that.~ Then both of them smiled and leaned close while they walked.  
  
"You are NOT a runt," Zelgadis corrected her in frustation. "And you are NOT flat-chested. You certainly proved that last night." He said the last in a whispered undertone that still invoked a flood of red into Lina's face.  
"Zelll..."  
"Now you'd want a fre..." Lina covered his mouth and prevented him finishing.  
"I heard this yesterday, and I'm not going to let you call yourself a monster freak, if you don't let me call myself a runt." Zelgadis arched an eyebrow, and she removed her hand.  
"That has got to be the silliest sentence I have ever heard," Zelgadis said. "Why would some one WANT to insult themselves?"  
"That is pretty silly," Lina laughed. Then she looked up. "Hey, Zel, why are Amelia and Xellos smiling at us like that?"  
"You know, now that I think about, they're both a lot more alike than I thought," Zelgadis said. "Still since last night Amelia's been acting.....weird."  
"What's the matter with you two?" Amelia asked suddenly. "You're both so afraid of nothing. It is kind of amusing, but its going to get very boring, very quickly. So could you please get on with your emotional discoveries and then we can go kill some bandits or something." Everybody stared in outright shock at Amelia.  
~Think that'll get them wondering?~  
~Oh, one of them will be figuring it out any minute now.~  
"Amelia, what did you and Xellos do last night?"  
"Well," Amelia rolled her eyes up towards the sky as if in thought. "First I got undressed and then I undid Xellos's belt and..."  
"WITHOUT THE DETAILS!!" Lina, Zelgadis and Sylphiel shouted at once. Xellos and Amelia flashed matching smiles.  
"Ouch, that hurt my ears," Gourry mumbled.  
"We did everything I wanted to do," Amelia said cryptically.  
"Yes, but what did you do?"  
"Well, after Ame-chan finished..."  
"NO DETAILS!!!"  
"Could you please stop doing that?" Gourry asked.  
"So you want to know what we did," Amelia started.  
"But you don't want any details."  
"I'm not really all that..." Sylphiel looked at the disbelieving faces directed toward her. "...okay, yes I AM interested."  
"So out with it," Lina snapped. Xellos and Amelia smiled at each other and then leaned toward everybody else, in unison, wagging their fingers.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu," they said in unison. Lina arched an eyebrow in frustration as she stared at the pair, looking from Amelia to Xellos. Then suddenly the sorceress cried out and pointed at the raven-haired girl.  
"What is it?" Zelgadis asked anxiously.  
"Amelia...you're...you're..."  
"Mazoku? Yep!" the former princess finished cheerfully. Everybody but the mazoku face faulted.  
"Xellos, you, sick-bastard, how could you do this to such an innocent young woman..." The two mazoku let their friends rant and rave about Xellos's evil ways and Amelia's ruined innocence. They were already beginning to accept it, though, and in another half hour or so of ranting they would calm down and be back to what the slayers considered normal.  
~oooooo, this IS tasty~ Amelia restrained herself from shivering with delight at the wave of anger and shock coming from her friends.  
~And I notice they're less doubtful of their own feelings.~  
~Yes, well they do need each other.~  
~Still can't give up the justice kick can you Ame-chan.~  
~Nope, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun getting there~  



End file.
